1. Technical Field
The present invention generally is in the field of devices for generating waterfalls, and more particularly is in the field of devices for generating aesthetically pleasing waterfalls in spas, swimming pools, tubs and the like. The present invention further relates to a more cost efficient design and installation system for waterfall devices in spas, swimming pools, tubs, and the like, that include an alternate flowpath for the water through the device, or an alternate outlet for water from the device, so that debris and sediment trapped inside the device may be removed from the device.
2. Prior Art
Few applications derive more benefit from the addition of waterfalls or fountains than artificial bodies of water such as spas, swimming pools, and tubs. The popularity of waterfalls and fountains in such structures is probably associated with the numerous aesthetic and practical applications that make waterfalls desirable. More specifically, the addition of a waterfall or fountain to an artificial body of water can provide a substantial decorative effect or can provide a relaxing background sound, generated from the water flow. As such, users and owners of artificial bodies of water often desire the addition of waterfalls or fountains.
Many existing waterfall devices are generally custom-made for each particular artificial body of water. That is, such devices must be sized and configured to fit a specific water structure. Often, these waterfall devices must be integrated into the circulation and filtration system with additional materials, and they involve an array of plumbing and molding techniques. In some cases, such waterfall devices must have an independent filtering system and cleaning system so that the waterfall device does not become plugged with debris. As such, prior art waterfall devices tend to be relatively costly, difficult to install, and/or impossible to maintain.
A typical problem experienced by conventional waterfall devices is that debris and sediment become trapped. Such entrapment typically occurs in one of two fashions: (1) debris including small particles of wood, plastic, metal and other particles, often from the original installation or from the water source, become trapped behind the screens, baffles or other waterfall parts; or (2) when the water flow encounters obstructions in the flow, sediment falls out of the waterflow onto the bottom of the waterfall waterjet. This debris can build up inside and affect the operation of the waterfall device.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that allows for the addition of a waterfall to an artificial body of water, such as a spa, swimming pool, tub or the like with a minimum of manufacturing and installation costs. There is also a need for such a device to be able to be integrated into a spa, swimming pool, tub or the like without excessively disrupting or interfering with the existing filtering system. There is a further need for a device that has a means for removing debris that may become trapped in the waterfall apparatus. It is to these needs and others that the present invention is directed.